


The Nanny Diaries

by fulminata



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminata/pseuds/fulminata
Summary: Yanagi becomes the live-in nanny for a world famous celebrity couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumluna/gifts).



Yanagi paused in his revisions when his phone chimed. The email address was familiar, but he hadn't heard from that particular person in quite a few years. Curious, he opened the message.

_Yanagi-kun,_

_I hope this finds you well. I have a couple who is looking for a live-in nanny. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't ask, but they need someone discreet and you immediately came to mind. If you're interested, please let me know. They have an immediate need, so if you could get back to me within the next couple of days, that would be fantastic._

He really didn't want to go back to that career path as he was in the middle of graduate studies to eventually garner something more lucrative. Though, it _was_ a steady income. Then again, his former employer hadn't given him any information. 

_Oshitari,_

_Details would be appreciated._

Yanagi sent the message then went back to revising his essay.

\--

_Yanagi-kun,_

_My sincerest apologies. I should have elaborated since I know you can prevent information leaking out. The couple is in the film industry and have a bit of a problem with the paparazzi. They would like to keep the children out of the spotlight and have as normal an upbringing as possible. There are five of them._

_Jackal, 8_  
_Hiroshi, 6_  
_Masaharu, 6_  
_Bunta, 5_  
_Akaya, 22 months_

_The immediate need is due to the fact that they'll be arriving back in the country after filming a new movie abroad._

_They live on the outskirts of Yokohama. Benefits are nice. 1,000,000¥ per month, board and lodging included. There is an extra apartment-esque facility on the property that you would stay in as the couple doesn't want you to feel like you had to be 'on' 100% of the time. You need your private time, of course._

_Are you interested? I can set up a meeting between the three of you._

Yanagi read the email a few times. 1,000,000¥ per year was quite the incentive. Especially considering he was in the middle of his Ph.D. Not having to draw out the process even longer due to a shortage of funds would be nice... 

Well, he thought as he typed up the reply, the interview wouldn't hurt anything. The worst that could happen would be if he didn't get it. No harm done.

\--

"They aren't here yet, unfortunately," Oshitari said, setting down a mug of tea in front of Yanagi. "Their flight was delayed and they needed to drop the children off with a grandparent, but they should be here shortly."

Yanagi nodded. "Is there any particular reason you haven't told me who these people are?"

Oshitari straightened at that. "They're _celebrities_. I felt if I came out and said it, you would have immediately turned me down."

"I have no interest in gossip publications." He took a sip of tea, pleased that Oshitari still knew his preference for matcha.

"A shame, that. Your skills would be terribly useful. And lucrative if you decided to put them to use."

"There's little satisfaction in providing information about persons whose private lives wish to remain private solely because the public-at-large is nosy."

Oshitari sighed and sat behind his desk. "I can't help but be, as you say, nosy. This couple -- well, one half anyway -- are friends of mine. I feel it's my duty to help, if possible."

"I'm so sorry we're late," a male voice said. "Akaya didn't want to let go of Genichirou and my mother-in-law just would _not_ stop asking questions about the trip."

"It's no trouble. We haven't been waiting too long." Oshitari stood. "Yanagi, this is Yukimura Seiichi and behind him is Sanada Genichirou."

Yanagi bowed. "Pleasure to meet you both." 

Sanada reciprocated the bow as Yukimura went to give Oshitari a hug.

"France was absolutely wonderful. You really should have come. I had a perfect walk-on role for you," Yukimura said, air-kissing near Oshitari's cheeks. "Hiroshi would have loved if you had visited."

"I'll come by once you've settled back in, hmm?"

Yukimura smiled then turned to look at Yanagi. "You must be the person Yuushi was telling us about. Hi!"

"He's had a lot of caffeine," Sanada said in explanation of the other man's excited chatter. "He doesn't like flying too much."

"I see," Yanagi said. "It's no trouble. A close friend of mine tends to talk to himself when working."

"Shall we?" Oshitari said, motioning to the chairs. "I've already provided an overview of the position. Yanagi also comes with amazing references. He's worked with Tezuka previously."

"Well, Genichirou is sold on you," Yukimura said with a laugh.

"I am not," Sanada snapped back. "What is your experience with toddlers?"

"I'm afraid rather limited," Yanagi replied. "I used to care for elementary and older. Through middle school, mostly."

"That takes care of the first four," Yukimura said brightly. "Akaya will mostly be with us during the day, don't you think?"

"What did you do for Tezuka?" Sanada asked, ignoring Yukimura's question.

Yanagi took another sip of tea. "Personal assistant for a couple of years. I also took care of his daughter while on business trips. She was five when I started working for him. I ended my employment when I started graduate studies."

Yukimura put his hand on Sanada's bicep. "Would you relax, Genichirou?" he asked in a low voice.

"It's quite alright," Yanagi interjected. "I would be concerned if he was relaxed about a total stranger wanting to look after his children."

"Oh?" Yukimura cocked his head to the side. "Do I concern you?"

"No because this is ultimately his decision," Yanagi started. "Sanada thought a nanny would help with giving you two some much needed alone time. Not that your relationship is deeply troubled, just lacking as much physical attention you would each prefer."

Yukimura blinked. Oshitari lifted his own mug of tea to his lips to hide a smile.

"When can you start?" Sanada asked.


	2. Chapter 2

When Yanagi arrived two weeks later, he was surprised. The house wasn't as grand as the one estate he had visited with Tezuka a handful of times. (That one was straddling a thin line between tacky and tasteful.) Nonetheless, it was slightly comforting with its traditional aesthetic.

"Welcome," Sanada called from the doorway. "I would help, but..."

Yanagi noted he was holding a child under each arm, both of which were trying to squirm out of the man's grasp. "Please don't trouble yourself on my account. I have everything from the taxi and a small moving van will be here this afternoon with the rest."

"In that case, do come in. I can show you where you'll be staying, then give you a tour."

\--

Oshitari had been lying about the 'apartment-esque' facility on the property. It _was_ an apartment, complete with garage, full kitchen, and a luxurious bathroom. Yanagi was pleasantly surprised at it having already been furnished. More modern than he would have preferred, but he had free-reign to redecorate according to Yukimura.

Said apartment wasn't too far away from the main house. Close enough that he could watch the children when required, but far enough away that he wouldn't be interrupted doing his school work. 

There was a large kitchen, recently renovated from Yanagi's estimation, as well as an art studio, dojo, and greenhouse. Each child had his own room, though he was informed that Masaharu tended to sneak into Hiroshi's room every night or vice versa and Bunta often would crash anywhere... even if that meant the living room. The rooms were spread out enough with the master bedroom being on the bottom floor.

"You have free reign of anything in the kitchen or the gardens... minus the flowers," Yukimura told him after the tour ended. "When we're away, my sister takes care of them, so you don't need to worry about making sure that sort of stuff is covered."

"I did assume you had an assistant or two that handled the non-family issues."

Yukimura laughed. "Of course I do. Genichirou thinks they are an unnecessary burden, so he doesn't have one."

Yanagi could see that. In the limited time spent in the other man's company, it was obvious that he preferred simplicity. 

"You'll meet Kura and Z later," Yukimura continued. "They're on vacation."

"You might as well give him a list," Sanada said as he walked into the kitchen. He caught the look in Yukimura's eye. "All napping."

"Wonderful!" Yukimura grinned. He hummed thoughtfully for a moment before ticking off the list. "Kura is medical, Z is my go-to for anything film-related -- sound, lighting, effects -- Kawamura is our personal chef, Shishido is a tutor when we're abroad... am I forgetting anyone else?"

"Oshitari is your part-time publicist."

That... was quite the entourage, but it made sense. Yukimura was a world-renowned director with an equally talented actor for a husband.

\--

He met the children that evening at dinner. Yukimura introduced him while Sanada prepared dinner. Thankfully, he didn't need to rely on notebook and pen like his friend, Inui. 

While Yukimura talked, Akaya squirmed in the man's lap every time Masaharu poked him. The fifth time this occurred, Yanagi noticed Yukimura wrap a firm hand around the older boys' wrist followed by a look that he could only describe as kind fury. Quite suddenly, the toddler quieted down and rested his head on Yukimura's shoulder and Masaharu scooted next to Hiroshi to whisper, likely conspiratorial in manner.

There was some family bonding after dinner. The children, except Jackal, apparently liked to see how many of them Sanada could lift with one arm. (All five of them, it turned out, after Bunta begged Jackal to try it too.) Yanagi hid a smirk as Yukimura blatantly ogled the man. Akaya gave Yanagi his first present, a badly colored picture of a kamen rider from one of Bunta's coloring books. 

"He's gotten better," Yukimura said with some pride after the boy toddled off to start on another piece of artwork. "Still not in the lines, but it's not just a bunch of scribbles in random colors any more."

"Many people make money of art just like that." Some of it was hanging in the hallway, but he doubted Yukimura meant it to sound so judgmental. Yanagi placed the paper next to him. There were magnets somewhere in his things. He would hang it up later. 

"True, but I doubt Akaya is going to be an artist," Sanada said, sitting down and resting his arm across the back of the couch.

Yukimura relaxed against it. "No, but I can hope one of them will be into the arts, right?"

"Of course," Yanagi replied. "There's no harm in hoping for that."

\--

He took more mental notes as he watched them put the children to bed. Jackal and Hiroshi were the easiest, actually willing to go to sleep. Bunta was coming off a sugar high and tired, but not quite wanting to go to bed yet. Masaharu had spent a good fifteen minutes playing hide-and-seek until Yukimura found him underneath his own bed, yawning. And Akaya had fallen asleep after spending around fifteen more minutes coloring another picture for him.

Yanagi found this routine relatively easy, except for Akaya, whose knuckles were white in their death grip on Sanada's shirt. There may be trouble with that one, he thought.

Once they were all tucked in -- Bunta having finally crashed in Hiroshi's bed -- Yanagi was led back downstairs and handed a mug of tea by Sanada.

"Akaya is the last one," Yukimura said before Yanagi could ask the question. The man let out a sigh. "I don't think I'm recovered from France. I'd love to chat, but I think I should turn in for the night." He kissed Sanada on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well, Yanagi."

Yanagi glanced at Sanada as he watched Yukimura head down the hallway towards the bedroom. "Jet lag still?" he asked.

"Not quite." Sanada's voice sounded tired, like he had dealt with this before and often. "...Seiichi has a chronic illness. He needs more rest than he would like to admit. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with," he added quickly. "He'll be fine with a good night's rest. Anyway... we really are grateful that you decided to take the job. I hope they aren't too much trouble."

As do I, Yanagi thought while sipping his tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Sanada had warned him that taking all the children would be a chore, but Yanagi couldn't bring himself to leave a few of them at home when both parents had been quite busy as of late. That said, he was wishing he had taken the man's advice and just brought along either Jackal or Hiroshi. Getting all five of them to be quiet, good, and not put strange things into the cart was almost impossible. So far, there was only one thing and it wasn't even on the list.

"Bunta, do _not_ open the box of cookies," Yanagi said as he led the group down an aisle with a variety of condiments, followed by, "Masaharu, put that back. We have enough soy sauce at home."

He was looking over the shopping list when he felt a tug on his pant leg.

"Yanagi-kun, I need to use the bathroom," Hiroshi said quietly.

The nanny looked at Hiroshi and nodded. "Okay, we'll all go before we continue shopping."

"Akaya's missing," Jackal helpfully informed Yanagi as he turned towards the restrooms.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Akaya was no longer in the cart. Nor was he holding onto the side or laying on the bottom rack. Sanada was going to kill him right after Yukimura fired him. 

"Seaweed head will be okay," Masaharu said, trying to sneak the bottle of soy sauce into the cart.

Yanagi plucked it out of his hand and placed it back on the shelf. 

"How did you even _see_ \--"

"This is what we'll do. Find Akaya, take Hiroshi to the bathroom, checkout, then go home," Yanagi listed off, interrupting Masaharu's amazement-laced question.

"Ice cream?" Bunta suggested. 

"Not today." Yanagi felt slightly guilty at this, but there were more important things. Like finding the toddler before news spread that the youngest child of a famous couple went missing.

He corralled them into order, placing Bunta and Masaharu into the cart and letting Jackal and Hiroshi walk alongside him. They searched from one end of the store to the other before Bunta pointed the toddler out, sleeping next to a basket of honeydew.

"I found him. Now we get ice cream," Bunta said, matter-of-fact.

"We already discussed this," Yanagi said, picking Akaya up and putting him in the basket seat. "We aren't having ice cream today. Now, we're all going to go to the bathroom."

"But I don't hafta," Masaharu said.

"You can try," Yanagi said softly. Thankfully, the restroom was close and he marched the eldest four inside as he carried the still-sleeping Akaya. "Hiroshi, you first."

The little boy did as he was told. Following him were Bunta, Jackal, then Masaharu. 

"I try for _ever_ ," he said. "Told you so."

"You were barely in there thirty seconds," Yanagi countered, but he let it slide, taking them back to the cart and getting everyone in order.

"I don't want ice cream now," Bunta said, halfway to the checkout.

"That's good." Yanagi replied. 

"He ate them," Masaharu supplied helpfully.

Yanagi stopped walking. "What did you say?"

"He ate them. The cookies."

"Bunta, did you eat all of the cookies?"

The redhead shook his head and held up the box with a wide grin. Yanagi grabbed it and looked inside. It was half-empty. Fantastic. 

"We don't need a bag, thank you," Yanagi told the clerk and put the box next to Akaya.

This was going to be fun to explain.

\--

"You came back with only a half-eaten box of cookies?" Yukimura asked, trying to hold back laughter. 

Yanagi nodded. "There were some... issues."

Yukimura rustled Masaharu's hair. "Did a certain someone want soy sauce? Followed by another pulling a disappearing act?"

"And did you find him in the produce section asleep?" Sanada queried as he grabbed ingredients for dinner with Jackal's help.

The nanny straightened slightly. He had unwittingly gone through a trial by fire. No wonder Sanada had warned him.

"That was very rude," Yukimura said, chastising the white-haired boy. "Apologize to Yanagi. _Sincerely._ "

"I'm sorry, Dataman," Masaharu said, looking quickly from Yukimura to Sanada to Yanagi then to the ground.

Yanagi knelt down and gave Masaharu a small smile. "It's okay. Just don't do it again."

The boy nodded and then ran off into another room, yelling for Bunta and Hiroshi to come play with him.

"Perhaps next time I'll go by myself."

Yukimura laughed and nodded. "Good idea. I can have my sister watch them."

"The kitchen will be a disaster," Sanada offered. "Bunta and her always bake something when she visits then conveniently forget to pick up the mess along the way."

"It will be fine," Yukimura said, waving his hand and leaning forward on the kitchen bar to see what was happening. "Nothing to worry about." 

"Please forgive me for not believing that sentiment."

"Oh, _good_. You're already getting the hang of it." Yukimura smiled at him. "You'll fit in wonderfully."

\--

That night as Yanagi was reviewing some assignments, he thought back on Yukimura's words. He wasn't quite sure if 'getting the hang of it' was a good thing or not. In any case, he was going to have to do better with the children and not let them get the best of him in the future. 

It was times like these that he missed the relative peace and quiet that came with working for Tezuka and looking after his daughter. With a sigh, he opened another textbook and kept working.


	4. Chapter 4

Yanagi led Akaya away from the koi pond and back into the family room where Sanada and Yukimura were deep in conversation with Sanada's parents.

"My apologies," he whispered to Yukimura, "but he was attempting to fish."

Yukimura bit back a laugh, but took the toddler and placed him in his lap. He mouthed a 'thank you' then went back to the conversation. 

Yanagi bowed slightly and returned to the other children outside. He was helping Hiroshi differentiate between the different plants when he heard bellowing followed by crying. The other children rushed towards the house to see what had happened.

"Where did you learn that word, Akaya?" Yanagi heard Sanada ask. He knelt down and held the older ones back from causing more of a ruckus. 

"He doesn't know what it means, Genichirou. Relax," Yukimura said, trying his best to calm the toddler down. 

"But he just cussed in front of his grandparents..."

"He probably said 'bitch'," Masaharu whispered in Yanagi's ear.

"And he's obviously sorry about it. Aren't you, Akaya?"

The toddler nodded into Yukimura's chest. Sanada took a deep breath. "My sincerest apologies, mother, father."

To Yanagi's infinite relief, the older woman chuckled. "Calm down, Genichirou. It's just a word to him. There was no intent behind it," she said. "Stop your crying, Akaya. Everything is okay. No harm done."

Akaya sniffled, rubbing his nose into Yukimura's shirt. 

"As far as first words go," Sanada's father said, "it could have been much worse."

Yukimura bit back a laugh. "See? It's fine," he said, running his fingers through Akaya's curls. "No one is mad at you. Right, Genichirou?"

Sanada straightened in his seat. "Right. We're not mad at you."

"But they will be mad at Masaharu-kun," Hiroshi said softly, tugging on Yanagi's shirt. "May we go back outside?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Masaharu said, louder than he intended.

Yanagi took a deep breath as he saw Sanada turn in their direction. "They heard Akaya crying and ran to see what happened," he explained.

"Masaharu, come here," Yukimura said, without turning around.

The boy swallowed and shuffled slowly to the table. By the time he got there, Akaya had been passed off to his great-grandfather and was giggling incessantly.

"Did you teach Akaya that word?" Sanada asked.

"No," Masaharu replied, eyes fixed on the floor.

Yukimura slid onto the floor. "Masaharu," he said softly, lifting the boy's chin. "We're not mad. We just want to know where you heard it from. That's all." 

But before he could answer, Sanada said, "Do not lie to us."

The boy sniffed. "Matsuda-san."

It took a moment before realization dawned on Yukimura's face. "Oh! That was part of a script. Matsuda said the line." He smiled at Masaharu. "It's okay. How about from now on we just don't repeat the bad words said in my movies? Can we do that?"

"Does 'we' include you and dad?"

"Of course."

Masaharu nodded. "Okay."

"Good," Sanada said. "Now go back outside and play for a little bit."

The boy didn't need to be told twice. He rushed back to Yanagi and grabbed him by the wrist to pull him along.


	5. Chapter 5

Yanagi switched the phone to his other ear and made a note next to the paper he was working on for class. The baby monitor was blissfully silent, but since Sanada and Yukimura were both home, they would take care of the children instead of him.

"I thought about changing the amount of acid--"

"To see if the reaction would happen within--"

"Ten seconds." 

He could hear Inui's pencil scratching something out and adding something in. "I don't necessarily think that would be a good idea," he started, putting down his pen. "I suggest having multiple beakers--"

"With varying amounts of the solution and adding in--"

"The opposite amount of acid, yes."

"I see, yes, that could work. Maybe the other way too?"

"Same amount of acid as the solution?"

"Ii data," Inui said. 

Yanagi read over what he had written, humming to himself as Inui did his planning on the other end. "I'm free on Sunday," he said after a few minutes.

"I figured as much. I have five new juices, Renji." 

Inui cleared his throat and Yanagi's lips thinned. "Stop using insects, Sadaharu."

"There was a 98% chance of you telling me that," Inui replied with a laugh. "I wasn't going to suggest you have your charges try it."

"I should hope not. I like this job."

"But?"

"Bunta would probably try the bug juice. Masaharu too. Akaya if dared. Jackal and Hiroshi are too smart to be duped." Yanagi chuckled slightly at the thought. 

"I could bring it with me, but for us, not them."

"That's fine. They are going to a temple for something involving Sanada's grandfather."

"Not even the little one?"

"No. Akaya is very fond of his great-grandfather. I believe it's the beard." Yanagi paused for a moment. "Do not write that down, Sadaharu."

\--

Sunday came and Yanagi assisted in getting the children into their traditional wear for the event they were about to attend. In addition to being a director, Yukimura was also skilled in selecting clothes for his family that would be flattering. Akaya's yukata had a hint of green that brought out his eyes, not that one could see them since he was fast asleep in Sanada's arms. Masaharu's was blue, Hiroshi's a gold. Bunta had a lilac one that matched Yukimura's and Jackal's was lime green. Lastly, Sanada had grey. The family looked very picturesque...

"Expecting paparazzi?" Yanagi asked as Sanada took the children out to the car and he helped Yukimura pack a bag of necessities.

"Unfortunately." The smile on Yukimura's face was telling. "They'll likely talk about trouble in our marriage if we aren't standing close enough or if I'm frowning or any number of things. We're really quite boring. They should stop looking for something that isn't there."

Yanagi nodded. "I recommend letting the children migrate to their grandparents and you hold onto Genichirou."

Yukimura raised an eyebrow as he packed in Akaya's favorite stuffed animal, an overstuffed corgi. "We're fine."

"I am aware of that."

"Then why the suggestion?"

"You look tired," Yanagi replied and zipped up the bag, holding it out for Yukimura to take. "I think he would appreciate the gesture as well, but only do it if you want to."

"Hmm, I'll think about it. Thank you." Yukimura shouldered the bag. "We will probably be back later tonight, so you have free reign. Enjoy the quiet."

Yanagi nodded and stood in the doorway, waving to the children as Sanada drove away.

\--

Inui arrived an hour later, five bottles in a rainbow of colors and textures now sitting on the kitchen counter in the main house. Yanagi looked at them unphased.

"Beetles in this one," he said, pointing to a strangely pearlescent blue bottle. "Grasshoppers in this." A bright, obnoxious green. The other bottles looked almost palatable compared to these two.

"Gingko bibola leaves, avocado, turmeric, kale, almond milk, and fennel." Inui pointed to an emerald green bottle. In a red bottle, "Red maple bark, soy milk, ginger, carrot, pineapple, and parsley."

Yanagi picked up the last one, an almost normal beige color. He took off the lid and took a sniff. "Chocolate, spinach, white pepper, basil, rice milk, honey, and... soil?"

"Very good, Kyouju. I knew you would pick up on that."

Setting the bottle back onto the counter, he opened one of the cabinets that contained the recyclable plastic cups. Yanagi didn't quite trust the juices not to cause issues with the drinkware.

"You think I should try the gingko one first, right Hakase?"

Inui smiled and opened the bottle, pouring enough into a cup for Yanagi to properly taste the concoction. "I think it's the best of the five," he said, passing over the drink.

Yanagi swirled it around, seeing if the green color changed at all. It did not. He looked at Inui, pen already to paper ready to write down his thoughts on the beverage, then lifted the cup to his lips and tipped it up. It went down easily enough, not gritty or chalky as he partially expected.

"Interesting." Yanagi knew this was not something he could give the children. "It has a very unique flavor." A strange combination of curry and licorice with a hint of bitterness from the kale. "Did you happen to shred the kale before adding it to the blender or add in whole?"

"Whole." Inui made a note. "Less fennel then. Shred kale. Yes."

"I appreciate the smoothness that the avocado and almond milk bring to it. Though, maybe a bit more almond milk. It is still thicker than I would prefer."

Inui nodded then poured the grasshopper juice into the next cup. Yanagi would not tell Bunta about this given the boy's delight in chasing the insects around the backyard.

"If it is even a touch crunchy, you have failed." Yanagi took a sip of the bright green drink. Was that marshmallow? "Surprisingly sweet," he told Inui. "Meringue, cumin, apples, goat milk, gorgonzola, and the grasshoppers?"

It was better than the last one. Perhaps his friend had finally ruined his taste buds with these concoctions. There was no way the gingko one was better than the grasshopper one, strangely enough.

"Hmm, I see." More scribbling. "No changes?"

Yanagi shook his head and reached for the red juice, adding a little to a new cup. "None," he replied then took a drink. "A hint of grit. Perhaps soak and rinse the bark before blending, Sadaharu. Not terribly off-putting. Less pineapple. The tanginess is an unpleasant aftertaste."

More nodding. Inui was now on the fifth page of his notes. Yanagi knew he was reconfiguring the recipes with each comment. It was slightly endearing. He added the used cup next to the other samples then grabbed the blue bottle. 

"I applaud your use of non-traditional ingredients," Yanagi told him as he poured the beetle-infused juice into a new cup. The color swirled with a slight sheen. "Purple potatoes, red cabbage, saffron, cornflower, coconut water, and cauliflower. I was not expecting a savory juice."

"It needs more saffron," Inui said, not looking up from his notebook. "There wasn't time to recreate it before coming over within the limited window we have to spend together."

Yanagi felt heat creeping to his cheeks. "My employers are very flexible. If I need time off, they're accommodating. They won't be home until this evening."

Inui glanced up, Yanagi seeing a hint of the green eyes behind thick frames. "We will have to figure something out, Kyouju." He nodded towards the juice. "Suggestions?"

"Something sweet to balance the flavor. Not necessarily to make it sweet, but to--"

"Give it more depth."

"A vanilla-infused cream would work nicely."

"In place of the coconut water?"

"Yes."

"An inspired choice," Inui said, making the necessary notes then passing over the last bottle.

Yanagi was unsure about the soil being an ingredient, but as he poured some into a fresh cup it didn't appear that its addition caused any physical altercation to the beverage. The juice also had a pleasant smell, likely due to the chocolate. He took a drink and was immediately hit with the taste of spinach then soil. The chocolate was nowhere to be tasted nor was the honey.

"It's unpleasant, Sadaharu," he said, immediately putting the cup down on the counter. "I would scrap both the spinach and the soil or at least the soil."

Inui nodded. "Best to worst?"

"Grasshopper was the best. The others were varying flavors of disappointing with the last one being the worst," Yanagi replied. "I do think they can be improved though, so all is not lost."

"Thank you for the suggestions. I shall take them all into consideration."

"I'd like to keep the grasshopper if you don't mind." Yanagi put the cap back on the bottle in question. "Though, I will be happy to taste test again--"

"Once I improve the flavors."

Yanagi inclined his head and gave Inui a small smile, but now he would need to remove all evidence of the juices before the children got home. They were too inquisitive for their own good on occasion and he didn't particularly want them to get sick due to the ingredients.

"Help me pick up then we can go over your latest experiment, Hakase. I'm interested in what you've found so far."

Inui pushed up his glasses. "Gladly, Kyouju."


End file.
